Surprise!
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: It's Akira's birthday, and Fudou wants to do something for her. Will an accidental encounter and a meddling best friend give him just the opportunity he needs? (A birthday fic for Kiko Akira) Enjoy !


**Hello, mina-san!**

**This is a birthday gift for my first FFN friend and bestie, Kiko Akira! :D I hope you like this, Kiko-chan, and have a happy birthday! :D search for a song called 'Make A Wish', sung by Pinkie Pie, and that's my birthday song to you~! :D You're amazing, Kiko-chan, and this one-shot is only a little token of my gratitude for all that you've done for me. I hope you like it~! ^v^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or any of Kiko's OCs. Enjoy, mina!**

**Fudou's POV**

I sat on my bed, hands behind my head as I thought. _Akira's birthday is today… I should do something for her._ I blushed at the thought. I kinda had a major crush on Kiko Akira, a friend of mine who played soccer with us often. She was just so sweet and cute… even when she was angry.

Groaning, I stood and left my house, having gotten a headache from racking my brain for ideas for Akira's birthday. As I passed the Sun Garden, I saw two people sitting at a table in the back yard, looking very secretive. Grinning, mischievously, I snuck up behind the pair. Scaring people and ruining their plans was _this_ mohawk-haired boy's specialty.

As I stood behind the couple, I heard the girl say something about cupcakes. Rolling my _very_ entrancing gray eyes, I remarked, "of course _you_ would be discussing cupcakes, Chikai-san."

The girl whirled around, shrieking and trying to cover up something on the table. "Eek, Ryuuji, he saw, he must have!"

Her companion, the one out of the pair that actually lived at the orphanage, put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Relax, Chikai, I'm sure he didn't-"

"Oh yes he did! Oh, now he'll ruin all our surprise party plans!"

I quirked an eyebrow. Were they planning a party for Akira? It made sense, I mean, Inoshishi Chikai was Akira's best friend, and Midorikawa was the auburn-haired girl's boyfriend, so I should have guessed they'd have something up their sleeves.

I spoke, serious for once, "a surprise party for Akira?"

Chikai groaned and crossed her arms. "See? I _told_ you he heard! Oh, now there's nothing for it, he'll have to help us."

Her boyfriend chuckled amusedly and said, "you're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

She shook her head decisively. "Nope."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the table, feigning boredom. "Well then, what do I have to do?"

Chikai narrowed her cunning hazel eyes at me, speaking slowly. "Fudou-kun, you wouldn't happen to _still_ have a crush on Akira-chan, would you~?"

I felt my face heat up and I averted my gaze, "tch."

The easily excited girl squealed and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, "aha, see, Ryuuji-kun? It's _perfect_~!"

Midorikawa grinned and looked at me, an odd glint in his onyx eyes. "Yes, I think you're right, Chikai-chan."

I glanced between the two, back and forth, back and forth. "I don't like the way this sounds, you two…"

Chikai smiled dangerously, and I clamped my mouth shut, something I wasn't very good at. My snarky and sarcastic personality would just get me killed by her overprotective boyfriend. If I offended her, I would die. He'd made that pretty clear when they started dating. _I wish I were dating…_ Eh?! Where did that come from? Serious, I need to stop thinking like that.

Chikai revealed her evil plan, "you can get rid of Akira-chan!"

I gasped, "E-Eh?! Get rid of her?!"

The girl nodded importantly, "of course. You know, take her out."

I gaped like a fish out of water. "Y-You want me to hit a girl?!"

Chikai blinked at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. I blushed, trying not to show my annoyance at the female before me.

She wiped her eyes, "oh man, Fudou-kun, you _are_ funny. No, I meant take her out on a date, Silly McGufferson~!"

Before I could stop myself, I felt my jaw drop. S-She wanted me to just take Akira on a date, just like that?! I stammered, "w-what?! Why me?!"

Chikai shrugged innocently, "oh, I guess you don't have to. But I didn't think you wanted, like, Sakuma to take her."

I clenched my fists, she'd gotten me there. The cyan haired pirate wanna-be had been getting a little too friendly around my girl. Wait, my girl?! Since when was she mine?

I shook my head to clear it and grumbled, "fine. But this doesn't mean that you win!"

The young woman nodded, unconvinced, "uh-huh. Sure."

I rolled my eyes. That silly matchmaker would pay someday!

"Chikai-chan~!"

We all whirled around to see Akira skipping into the gate of the Sun Garden, looking for her bestie. I blushed. She looked really good. Her royal blue hair fell in a shining sheet to her slim, pale knees, which were exposed due to the fact the her white-denim shorts only reached halfway down her thighs. Her big, sweet, blue-green were scanning the area for her friend, but she hadn't spotted us yet.

I felt a hand on my back shoving me, and Midorikawa whispered in my ear, "go, ask her before she finds us!"

Sighing quietly, I strolled forward, trying to appear nonchalant. "H-Hey, Akira-san."

She turned when she heard my voice, and smiled sweetly. Her smile was so beautiful… "Konichiwa, Fudou-kun~!"

I stared at the ground between us, arms crossed and face red. "Eto, I was wondering, Akira-san…"

After my momentary pause, I heard her prod me, "yes?"

I silently cursed Chikai and her annoying boyfriend as I finished, "do you wanna go somewhere? Y-You know… with me?"

I saw her white tennis shoe clad feet shift, and I looked up to her face, which was lightly dusted with pink. I was acting so weird today, totally not my usual, cool self.

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "like a date?"

Okay, I think my face should have exploded by now, with how hot it was getting. "Y-Yeah…"

She clapped and smiled happily, "sure, I'd like that~!"

I sighed in relief. "Really?"

She nodded, "yeah, c'mon, let's go!"

And then she proceeded to grab my wrist and pull me away from the orphanage. I glanced back to see Chikai and Midorikawa standing smugly, and I made a face at them. But hey, who knows, maybe they did me a favor, after all.

* * *

"This is fun." Akira and I were sitting on a bench in the park, eating ice cream. I glanced over at her to see her lick the sphere that sat atop a cone, her tongue going in, out, in, out, over and over.

I smiled, "but we've hardly done anything yet…"

She puffed out her cheeks cutely, "so? It's still fun, I mean, we're eating ice cream, which by the way is SO yummy, and just… chilling."

I chuckled at her pun, "haha, Akira-san. Very funny."

She grinned proudly, "I know, right? I'm just such a funny person."

I nodded, "you are that."

The girl glanced over at me, a curious glint in her deep eyes. "Say, Fudou-kun…"

I felt uneasy with the expression on her face, but I answered anyway. "Hai?"

"Why did you ask me out, anyway?"

I blushed and looked away, conflicted. I couldn't tell about the party, but I didn't exactly invite her of my own free will. Or did I? Would I have gotten the nerve to ask her on a date anyway? Making a decision, I turned back to her. "Because… eto… I really like you, Akira."

Her eyes widened, a feat that I would have thought impossible, considering how big her lovely eyes already were. "Y-You do?"

I nodded, "yeah. And I'm not gonna let some eye-patch-wearing penguin lover take you away from me!"

Her eyes misted over, "Fudou-kun…"

I sat there, waiting for the worst. But a pair of arms being flung around my shoulders woke me up from my pessimistic stupor, and I blinked, shocked. "Akira?"

She giggled as she hugged me, "I like you too, Fudou-kun~!"

I grinned like an idiot as I returned her embrace unbelievingly. "Really?"

She sat back up and slapped me on the shoulder playfully. "Of course, you banana-eating bench lover!"

I blushed and protested, "oi, I'm not a bench lover!"

She giggled, "Yes you are~!"

I growled, "whatever…"

She glanced at me, "so, Fudou-kun…"

"Akio."

She looked at me quizzically. "Nani?"

I smiled a little. "Call me Akio."

Now it was her turn to blush, "oh. Okay!"

I slid off the bench, and Akira started shooting questions at me, "hey, where are you going? Akio?"

I knelt and took her hand, suddenly feeling very mischievous and romantic. "Kiko Akira, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Her face was red as a cherry pie, and she nodded, "of course, Akio-kun."

I stood back up and sat beside her again.

She blinked slowly. "That's it?"

I nodded, "Yup."

As she laughed, I thought that maybe, just maybe, that meddling girl and her boyfriend may have done something good for me, after all.

* * *

**Kiko Akira's POV**

I tugged on Akio's hand a little, hardly able to contain my excitement. "Where are we going, Akio-kun?"

He grinned mysteriously, his gray eyes glinting. "You'll see!"

I pouted a little. He was being so cryptic! After our lovely date, where he asked me to be his girlfriend, he said he had one last place to take me. Ah, this has been the best day of my life! He felt the same way I did, and now we were together. Forever. It was so wonderful! But I didn't like the secrecy right now, I mean, couldn't he just _tell_ me?

He stopped in front of the Sun Garden. "Here we are."

I craned my neck to look up at him, slightly confused. "What are we doing here?"

He smiled, "a couple people want to see you before your birthday ends."

I blinked, "oh. Okee dokee lokee~!" And with that, I pulled him towards the door. He opened it for me, and I walked in, our hands still intertwined.

"SURPRISE!"

I shrieked at the loud noise and grabbed Akio's arm. "E-Eh?!"

Laughter sounded throughout the crowded space, and I gasped. All my friends were there, silly grins plastered on their faces. And when I say all, I mean _all._ I saw Sakuma, who was giving Akio an odd look, but then his face softened and he smiled. Endou was there, still screaming 'surprise' while Kazemaru tried to calm him down, and I giggled. Haruna, Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka smiled at me and waved. I happily waved back.

I was suddenly tackled by someone, and my hand slipped from Akio's grasp. "Akira-chan! Happy birthday!"

I hugged the girl back, trying not to get my hands tangled in her waist length white pigtails. "Arigato, Kei-chan!" I happily squeezed my twin sister.

She giggled and let go of me, just so that I could receive another hug from a shorter girl who was a little less gentle with her hug than my twin was. "Happy birthday, Onee-chan~!"

I embraced Sora also, and when she pulled away, her gray-blue eyes were bright. "Are you two dating?!"

I blushed, "eto, well…" I didn't get to finish, because I got tackled by _another_ girl, but this one wasn't related to me.

"Do you like it, Akira-chan? Do you, do you?!"

I giggled and bounced as I hugged my best friend, "I should have guessed you put together this party, Chikai-chan!"

The auburn haired girl pulled back and winked cheekily. "I know, but Ryuuji and Kei helped me. We're just that amazing. And you're welcome. You too, Fudou-kun~!"

I glanced over at Akio, who blushed and muttered something about a _no-good meddler._ I chuckled, those two have never gotten along.

I spotted a taller figure in black making his way over to me, and I squealed as I called, "Nii-san~!"

Dementio smiled and gave me a little hug. "Happy birthday, Akira."

I smiled at my older brother, "arigato~!"

Then I was swept into the crowd and had a great time, Chikai and Kei sure knew what I liked. Cookies, pies, and cupcakes were some of the main focuses on the food table, there was karaoke, and so many people. I grinned like crazy. _I love my birthday… and my friends._

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, Kiko-chan, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD heehee. **

**And I hope anyone else that read this liked it, too. Don't forget to review~! ^v^**

**Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
